Make My Day
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Di suatu hari yang panas... Gon dan Killua pergi. Kurapika badmood. Leorio bosan. Tambahkan semuanya dan jadilah.../"You make my day. Arigatou."/LeoPika's drabble/Prekuel 'He's My Girl'/Inspired by the song 'Make My Day' by Piko/Request from RedMahlova/Mind to RnR, minna?


**Fuh, berdasarkan pesanan a.k.a request dari RedMahlova, jadi akhirnya dibuatlah fic ini. Gomenasai, RedMahlova-san, lama banget publish-nya, karena emang lagi bosen main di ffn, terutama karena anime-anime baru lagi menggiurkan banget, nih... Yahpz, daripada berlama-lama, lebih baik langsung get down to the business. Enjoy!**

**Summary : Di suatu hari yang panas... Gon dan Killua pergi. Kurapika badmood. Leorio bosan. Tambahkan semuanya dan jadilah.../"You make my day. Arigatou."**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : LeoPika**

**Genre : Friendship/Humor**

**Warning : OOC, Canon, typo(s) (maybe), slight Shonen-ai of LeoPika (but mostly friendship) 'cause no one knew yet that Kurapika's a girl (read He's My Girl!), kinda fluff (but not really... *I'm confused!*). DLDR!**

**Disclaimer : Hunter x Hunter will always belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi! (even though he's in a hiatus)**

**.**

**Make My Day**

**.**

"_Ittekimasu_!"

"_Itterashai_!"

Kurapika melambai kepada dua bocah lucu—yang juga temannya—bernama Gon dan Killua yang kini berlari menjauh. Ia menyibakkan poninya, lalu berbalik badan dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Kukira kau ikut," komentar Leorio saat Kurapika memasuki kamar hotel mereka.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku juga butuh libur sesekali," tampik Kurapika. Ia menghempaskan tubuh di tempat tidurnya—tempat tidur mereka berbeda, tentu saja.

"Aku tidak percaya," gumam Leorio.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kurapika tajam.

"Ti-tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Leorio gugup. Ia lupa betapa mengerikannya Kurapika saat marah.

"Humph," dengus Kurapika. Ia sedang malas sekali hari ini. Rasanya ingin tidur. Tapi ia tidak mengantuk. Semuanya tiba-tiba terasa membosankan. Kurapika tidak mengerti. Biasanya ia tidak merasa seperti ini. Apa karena pengaruh penggunaan Nen-nya yang berlebihan beberapa waktu terakhir? Kurapika tidak tahu. Ia bahkan malas memikirkannya.

"Ck, membosankan sekali! Kau punya permainan, tidak?" tanya Leorio sambil menguap. Suasana yang panas menambah perasaan lelah dan suntuk semua orang berkali lipat.

"Tidak," jawab Kurapika singkat.

"Punya soda? Aku haus. Kurasa kemarin kau membeli sekaleng," tanya Leorio lagi.

"Killua meminumnya," jawab Kurapika, sekali lagi, dengan singkat.

"Dari tadi kau _judes_ sekali. Seperti perempuan PMS saja," celetuk Leorio tanpa berpikir.

"Bawel! Masalah sekali, sih! Yang _badmood_ aku, kenapa kau yang masalah?" bentak Kurapika lagi. Ia benar-benar seperti perempuan PMS sekarang.

"I-iya. Maaf," jawab Leorio. Ia menatap Kurapika heran. Tidak biasanya dia marah-marah tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Ck, diamlah! Aku ingin tidur!" bentak Kurapika lagi. Entah kenapa, ia sedang benar-benar _badmood_ hari ini. Aneh.

Leorio tidak tahu harus apa. Kurapika berlaku aneh sekali. Pikirannya bekerja. Kejutan ulang tahun? _'Tapi ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.'_ Isengnya Kurapika? _'Ah, Kurapika memang bisa iseng?'_ PMS? _'KAU KIRA KURAPIKA PEREMPUAN?!'_

Leorio tidak bisa menemukan jawabannya. Tapi ia belajar dari temannya, kalau ada orang yang sedang marah-marah tidak jelas, ada tiga cara untuk membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

**1. Ajak dia melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan**

"Kurapika, maukah kau bermain _game_ denganku?" tanya Leorio dengan hati-hati.

"_Game_ apa?" tanya Kurapika tanpa menengok.

"Kartu. Kalau kau kalah, mukamu kucoret dengan bedak," jawab Leorio.

Kurapika tampak tertarik. Ia berbalik dan menatap Leorio. "Baiklah. Bagaimana cara mainnya?" tanya Kurapika.

"Jadi begini..." Leorio menjelaskan panjang lebar. Lalu mereka mulai bermain. Tampaknya seru sekali. Tapi, sayang, dalam dua belas ronde, wajah Kurapika masih putih bersih. Sedangkan Leorio? Menerima nasib dipermalukan dalam permainannya sendiri. Ditambah lagi wajahnya sudah berantakan putih-_tan_ seperti badut Ancol, menyaingi Hisoka.

"Ah, aku bosan! Kau payah, Leorio!" keluh Kurapika tanpa dosa, dan kembali merebahkan diri di kasur.

Leorio? Pundung di pojokan tanpa dilirik sedikitpun oleh Kurapika.

Rencana 1, gagal!

**2. Ajak dia jalan-jalan ke tempat yang disukai**

Leorio tidak tahu tempat yang disukai Kurapika. Ia tidak pernah menyebutkan tempat favoritnya saat melepas penat. Informasi spesifik tentang Kurapika tidak pernah diketahui, karena Kurapika memang bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kisah masa lalu. Mungkin karena pengaruh pembantaian klannya oleh Genei Ryodan yang tidak ingin ia ingat lagi.

Tapi bukan Leorio namanya kalau menyerah.

"Kurapika, kita ke pasar, yuk. Kudengar ada obral makanan," ajak Leorio.

"Tidak, ah, aku malas. Lagipula Gon dan Killua pasti sudah tahu," jawab Kurapika.

"Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalan? Hari ini cuaca cerah, baik untuk jalan-jalan," ajak Leorio lagi.

"Cerah dari mana? Matamu buta, ya? Panas seperti ini dibilang cerah. Ck!" balas Kurapika pedas. Leorio langsung pundung. Kurapika yang sedang _badmood_, WIN! Leorio, K.O.!

Rencana 2, gagal!

**3. Ajak dia bicara baik-baik**

"_Ne_, Kurapika, hari ini kau kenapa, sih?" tanya Leorio pelan.

"Memangnya aku kenapa?" tanya Kurapika. Ia membalikkan badan hingga menatap Leorio, dengan posisi masih tiduran.

"Hari ini kau marah-marah terus. Ada apa, sih?" tanya Leorio lagi.

"Humph. Aku hanya sedang bosan saja. Akhir-akhir ini _mood_-ku memang selalu berubah-ubah dengan cepat. Aku minta maaf kalau itu sangat merepotkanmu," jelas Kurapika. Ia mulai melunak.

"Oh, begitu. Jelaskan dari tadi. Aku kan jadi bingung harus bagaimana," sahut Leorio lega. Ia tertawa ringan.

"Memangnya aku bagaimana saat marah?" tanya Kurapika sambil tersenyum geli.

"Wah, kalau kau marah, kau seperti Medusa!"

**TWITCH!**

"Lalu semua gedung akan runtuh kalau kau berteriak!"

**TWITCH!**

"Dan akhirnya, gunung merapi meletus! Hahaha!Wah, menyeramkan sekali. Aku bisa mati dihajar olehmu kalau kau sampai marah begitu!"

**TWITCH!**

"Leorio... Kau sadar apa yang baru kau perbuat, kan?" tanya Kurapika pelan.

"Eh?" Leorio tersadar dan menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Ia secara tidak sengaja baru membuat Kurapika marah besar. Kini di hadapannya, berdiri Kurapika yang dilingkupi aura-aura membunuh yang pekat.

"Ku-Kurapika? Ti-tidak bisakah kita bicarakan ini sebentar? Ayolah, aku hanya bercanda. Kura—AAAKH!"

Setelah beberapa menit penuh penyiksaan menyakitkan, akhirnya Leorio berakhir dengan nista di pojokan sambil menangisi kebodohannya yang telah membangkitkan kemarahan Kurapika.

Kurapika tersenyum puas. Dan tiba-tiba ia tersadar, rasanya lega sekali. Ia tersenyum kecil, dan melirih, "_You make my day. Arigatou_."

**.**

**~ OWARI ~**

**.**

**Omake**

Kurapika berada di kamar mandi. Ia memelototi pakaian dalamnya dengan berdecak kesal. Tidak mungkin meminta mereka melakukannya. Apalagi mereka tidak tahu apapun. Tidak salah hari ini ia _badmood_. Cairan merah menyebalkan itu yang memengaruhi dirinya. Apalagi dia kehabisan 'pengamannya'.

"Ck, bocor!" gumamnya kesal.

Ternyata benar. Teori PMS mempengaruhi si manis jadi si sadis. Sabar, ya, Kurapika. Semoga kedatangannya bulan ini tidak merusak harimu besok bersama Killua.

.

**Drabble HxH pertama dengan jumlah words 843. Akhirnya selesai setelah kehabisan ide sampe sebuntu-buntunya. RedMahlova-san, semoga ini memuaskan, ya. Abis Shana gak tau mau gimana lagi. Semoga memuaskan, ya. Yossha, buat yang lain juga...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
